Forbidden
by Writie
Summary: UPDATED!Stone Cold comes back, New friends, enemies, and possibly even love. Chap 11: Trish's feelings for Stone Cold grow, she has a heart to heart with Lillian. An unexpected pairing! Much More! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden  
  
Author: Writie  
  
Summary: Stone Cold comes back, and has to deal with WWE superstars and Divas. New friends, enemies, and possibly even love. Please READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE. I wish I did! *smile*  
  
Stars: Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, HHH, and more.  
  
This story is for Tonya, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His departure had been such a big deal. The WWE painted the picture their way, they said he "took his ball and went home." Things didn't seem the same without him there, especially for the fans, and things still weren't the same now that he had returned. Some superstars brushed him off, others talk trash, while some didn't know what to say. Only one thing was certain, not everyone was thrilled the Rattlesnake was back. One of those men happened to be Eric Bischoff, the Raw general manager. He needed Stone Cold for the sake of Raw, but he didn't want him there. Stone Cold came back with a bang, and beat the living hell out of him. The fans went crazy, they missed all the hell raising and beer drinking, but backstage, things weren't so smooth. There were still plenty of bitter superstars, even some of the new talent that didn't know Steven Austin at all, were bitter. Bitter because he walked out on a dream, bitter because he walked out on what some people would have died for, and the fans were dying to have him back. They didn't care about his side, or what his excuse was. There was no excuse for walking out on the WWE. Trish Stratus walked down the hall clutching her side. She and Jazz had just gotten into a brutal fight. Some of the Raw talent stood talking in the hall as she approached.  
  
"Hey Trish, are you ok? I saw you and Jazz fighting out there. So, I guess Victoria isn't your only problem." Stacy said as she approached.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. If they wanna mess with me than the can try it, cause I'm not gonna back down!" Trish declared. Test wasn't too far away from them. Evolution was also in the hall, along with the Rock.  
  
"Why the hell is everyone making such a big deal over the return of Stone Cold Steve Austin!? What has he down to make him deserve all the hype? I've taken shits that deserve more attention!" HHH complained smugly gripping his title. The other Evolution guys laughed.  
  
"Your wrong HHH. The Rock is ecstatic that Stone Cold has comeback. Oh yeah, the Rock is looking forward to whipping that candy ass!" The Rock exclaimed. HHH grinned and slapped the Rock's hand.  
  
"You just save some for me" HHH laughed.  
  
"I just can't believe the WWE is letting him back in just like that. If I had pulled a stunt like that, my ass would have been sitting in the unemployment line." Test agreed.  
  
"I heard he left because he was scared of facing Brock Lesnar." Stacy chimed in.  
  
"Please, I could beat Brock Lesnar with my arm tied behind my back!" HHH laughed.  
  
"Maybe with the help of Evolution." Trish mumbled. She juts didn't think it was right to talk about him behind his back. They didn't know his side of the story, or why he left.  
  
"Aww, how cute, looks like Austin has a fan." HHH grunted. "I'm the best in this business, baby." He added as he glared at her.  
  
"Second best" The Rock corrected. HHH rolled his eyes.  
  
"Him walking out show how much he cares about this business." Randy Orton added.  
  
"He gave a lot for the business, and made a lot of sacrifices. He busted his ass just like everyone else. You don't know his side, I'm sure he had his reasons." Trish reasoned. She didn't know why she was standing up for Stone Cold. She never really knew him that well, but she knew how she felt when people talk about her.  
  
"And did you guys see that article? The Stone Cold truth! He talks all that shit in some magazine, but doesn't have the nerve to say it to my face!" HHH complained.  
  
"He had the nerve to talk smack about the Great One, the People's Champ, The Rock, in the article too!" The Rock reminded.  
  
"Your talking shit, and not saying it to his face." Trish argued.  
  
"Looks like Trish has a crush, but sorry Trish, he's not your type. He's not married anymore remember? You only go for the married men right?" HHH joked. "Vince, me when in was with Stephanie." He taunted with a grin.  
  
"I don't have a crush!" Trish snapped. How come if you defended someone in the WWE, there was automatically something going on? She didn't have a crush on him, she hardly knew him.  
  
"All I know is, when Stone Cold left, he should have stayed gone." Batista growled. The other Evolution guys agreed as they followed HHH down the hall. The Rock made his exit as well.  
  
"Sorry Trish" Stacy apologized for not sticking up for her.  
  
"Didn't you use to have a crush on Stone Cold?" Trish asked  
  
"You had a crush on Austin!" Test exclaimed.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Stacy protested.  
  
"Oh, you baking him cookies and flirting with him causing Debra to be jealous was just my imagination." Trish asked with a grin. Test's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You never bake me cookies" Test marveled.  
  
"Andrew, that was a long time ago." Stacy reassured him. He walked in the locker room as she and Trish continued to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jim Ross sat across from his best friend in the locker room. They were very close, like family. No one had even bothered to contact Stone Cold to see if he was ok. Then, JR sent him a card. Out of everyone in the WWE, JR proved to be his truest friend.  
  
"Steve, your comeback at No Way Out was explosive." JR admitted. "Eric Bischoff deserved everything you did to him." He added.  
  
"I can't believe not only did he have the nerve to fire Stone Cold when he was in WCW, but then he attacks my best friend. He's a crazy son of a bitch." Stone Cold agreed.  
  
"That fans were definitely glad to see you back." JR smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but I know not everyone was thrilled with my return." Stone Cold admitted. "The guys in the back haven't been very welcoming" He added.  
  
"The hell with them. Who care what they think." JR reasoned.  
  
"Trust me, I'm looking forward to raising hell, and kicking some ass." Stone Cold laughed.  
  
"Good, I've missed you, the fans have missed you. I know you don't need it, but good luck, and don't let the backstage talk get to you." JR explained  
  
"Thanks" Stone said to his best friend. He hugged him before he left the room. He walked into the hell and around the corner.  
  
"So, are you going to wear the pick one?" Stacy was saying as Stone Cold past them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Rattlesnake.  
  
"Welcome back!" Trish called out of no where. He turned around and threw a sharp glance at her. He gave her s slight nod in response and continued to walk. No one had actually said that to him since he had been back, or even acted as if they wanted him back.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to him!" Stacy gasped as if it were a big deal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To readers: So what'd you think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Tonya, I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please check out my other stories if you haven't! 


	2. Chapter 2

This was the moment Stone Cold had been waiting for, and dreading, all at the same time. He had just made his first appearance on Raw in almost a year, and it had been incredible. Moments like that were the reason he wanted to come back. He had missed it so much. Then, there were moments like this, having to walk into a room full of two-faced people, who had done nothing but talk bad about him since he had been back. Maybe it was jealousy, he didn't give a damn. They didn't effect the Rattlesnake. Only a handful of superstars had been friendly since his return. Who were any of they to judge him? Vince had forgotten the past and forgave it, but some people just wouldn't let it go. He pushed open the locker room door and as he stepped in, the room froze silent. The other men glared at him.  
  
"Well, don't stop talking on the account of me fellas." Stone Cold smiled grimly in a stern tone with a look ready to fight. They all went back to talking, and Stone Cold walked in and sat on a bench as he opened the locker. He could hear couple of them snicker and the room was filled with and icy tension. The Rock walked across the room with a huge smile on his face, as he bobbed his head back and forth.  
  
"HHH, can you believe the nerve of the crowd tonight? Calling me a sellout!" The Rock complained.  
  
"Yeah, well, they booed me when I put Booker T in his place. They relate to him because he's just like them, nothing but a loser." HHH reasoned.  
  
"Speaking of losers, how can the crowd call me a sellout? At least I had a reason to leave, I mean id didn't just walk out. I was trying to be more successful, to better myself, it's not like I juts took my ball and went home like some redneck loser. The Rock is not a sellout." The Rock answered, as HHH grinned. Stone Cold turned his head to look back at them.  
  
"You got a problem? Stone Cold asked coldly. He knew they had been referring to him, and he wasn't about to shut up and take it.  
  
"I think this whole locker room has a problem with you." The Rock snickered.  
  
"When you took your ball, you should have stayed home." HHH growled. Now Stone Cold was right in both their faces.  
  
"Well, I'm not home, so if you got a problem, Stone Cold's got no problem settling it. I've been fixin to kick some ass around here." Stone Cold snapped glaring at them.  
  
"What are you gonna do, fight the whole locker room?" HHH laughed as The Rock chuckled.  
  
"Who's ever got a problem with the Rattlesnake can step up, I'll fight all you SOB's, Stone Cold Steve Austin don't back down from nobody." Stone Cold answered in a serious tone, wiping the smirks off their faces. He stared them down fearlessly as they did the same. The Rock began to laugh and backed away. HHH also backed off. Stone Cold stormed out of the room. He had to get out of there, before he lost control of his anger. He'd open a can of whooppass on The Rock, and HHH, and anyone else for that matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish stood in the cafeteria in front of the table of food. She held her tray in her hand looking at the selection of salads as Stacy picked at some of the other food. Jackie and Terri stood on the other side of the table talking with them. Almost every superstar on Raw filled the room, just like every other day. Once again, somehow the subject had been switched to Stone Cold Steve Austin's return. It was all anyone was talking about.  
  
"I heard that he beat Debra." Terri whispered.  
  
"I heard that too." Stacy nodded.  
  
"Were you there?" Trish asked  
  
"No" Terri answered.  
  
"Then you don't know anything. That's hear say, besides I heard you slept with Paul Heyman, and there was one rumor going around about you and Big Poppa Pump. Since when do you guys gossip so much anyway?" Trish reasoned.  
  
"What!? That's not true! I never slept with Paul Heyman!" Terri cried  
  
"See what I mean, not everything you hear is true." Trish insisted.  
  
"What about Big Poppa Pump?" Stacy grinned.  
  
"Um.There maybe a smidge of truth about that one. I plead the fifth." Terri answered. "But I heard he went to court and everything." She added.  
  
"Yeah, well, Debra didn't press charges so it most likely got blown out of proportion. It's none of our business anyway." Trish reasoned.  
  
"What going on with Molly? All of the sudden she's showing cleavage." Jackie added continuing to gossip.  
  
"Virgin my ass" Terri laughed.  
  
"Your ass is not a virgin" Stacy joked. "If Molly's a virgin, so are Test's testicles." She added with a laugh.  
  
"And you know their impure, don't you Stacy?" Jackie grinned.  
  
"Can you believe Torrie's gonna be in playboy?" Terri gasped.  
  
"Well, she definitely has the body for it." Stacy admitted '  
  
"Hell, I'd do it." Jackie laughed.  
  
"I prefer to keep a little to the imagination." Trish offered. "But good for her." She added.  
  
Stone Cold walked into the cafeteria, and took a quick view of the room. Some of the superstars shot glances at him as he walked past them. All the Divas stared at him as he walked up to the table with his plate. Jackie, Terri, and Stacy's mouths all dropped open. Terri quickly bolted.  
  
"I'll see you two later" Jackie rambled as she made a quick exit. Stacy bit her lip as she looked at Trish.  
  
"I have to go, I'll call you later." Stacy added nervously as she walked off. It was as if he was the plague and they wanted to get away from him. He shot a slight glance at Trish as she was the only one left standing there.  
  
"You can run off with your little friends, won't hurt my feelings any." Stone Cold commented. He could tell she felt awkward. She nervously picked up one of the salads, she could barely choke out a reply. She couldn't help but stare at him, it was so weird having back. He finally looked up at her and she quickly looked away.  
  
"You were really great out there on Raw." Trish called as he was about top walk away with his food. This time, he turned back around.  
  
"Thanks. That was a pretty impressive double-bulldog" Stone Cold admitted referring to the double-bulldog she performed on Jazz and Victoria.  
  
"You watched my match?" Trish blushed. Why was she blushing? She decided to tell him he did good out there, because he was really impressive, and she loved his gratitude toward the fans. After all she was the Diva Of The Decade, and he was the Superstar Of The Decade. But she never knew he had ever checked out any of her matches.  
  
"Yeah, you've come a long way since you first got here." Stone Cold answered.  
  
"It's nice to have you back" Trish added as he was about to turn to leave.  
  
"It's good to be back. I'll see you later." Stone Cold grinned as he walked off. It was refreshing to hear kind words. If there was anything he and Trish had in common, it was being misjudged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Takersgurl85, Starvixen, butterflygirl, Devina1980, Shadow, Xtreme-Jewell, anastacia, Prime Time Mattitude, DivaChick(Tanya), dintalath, and DreamLover684, for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, and check out my other stories, I'd really appreciate it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!THANKS! I'm glad you guys like it so far.  
  
Preview: Stone Cold and Trish have another encounter. Will they become friend, or a bit more, and how will everyone else feel about the situation. Stone Cold deals with more superstars that have a grudge, and possibly finds some allies. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trish tightened her boots in the women's locker room. Tonight Victoria had ruined the #1 contender's match for the women's title and Trish was still pissed off about it, she had every right to be. She slammed her locker room door and the other Divas could tell she was upset.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get the title back." Stacy offered.  
  
"She did it on purpose! She doesn't want to face me or Jazz" Trish complained in frustration. Terri suddenly burst into the locker room, her heart was practically in her throat.  
  
"They made me interview Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Terri gasped.  
  
"So?" Trish shrugged. "He didn't bite your head off did he?" She asked  
  
"No, he just said he was looking forward to facing Eric Bischoff." Terri rambled.  
  
"At least he was nice to you, he could have given you a hard time." Trish offered. "I've never seen the Rock so scared of anyone" She added.  
  
"Tell me about it" Terri laughed.  
  
"He's facing Eric Bischoff again?" Stacy asked  
  
"Yeah" Terri answered "Eric's the one that wanted the match" She added.  
  
"Is Bischoff crazy? He's gonna get his ass handed to him." Stacy cried.  
  
"I'm sure he has something up his sleeve. He always does. Besides, you and Test seemed to find it pretty funny when he man handled Eric Bischoff." Trish reminded.  
  
"That's because it was, but I paid for that." Stacy sighed.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind Austin being back then" Trish reasoned.  
  
"I don't, it's just, there are a lot of issues surrounding why he left, and it's just hard to look at him exactly the same." Stacy tried to explain.  
  
"Well, it's his business, he's still Stone Cold whether you like him or not. We've all done things in the past were not so proud of. I have, and I know you two have, and everyone else has." Trish reasoned. "I'm starving, do you guys wanna head to the cafeteria?" she asked  
  
"I'll meet you there, I have to get changed." Terri answered.  
  
"I have plans with Andrew" Stacy admitted.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll see you guys later." Trish called as she left the locker room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stone Cold sat down at the table with Scott Steiner. They were both eating sandwiches. Big Poppa Pump had been filling him in, on what had been going on since he got there.  
  
"See? I'm telling ya, the only way that SOB can is by cheating. I'd like to kick his monkey ass." Stone Cold was saying referring to HHH. Scott had told him how HHH had cheated to get the win during their match.  
  
"Steve, I'm telling you, I had that match won. Things have been a mess since you left. I think your comeback is the boost the WWE needs." Scott admitted.  
  
"WWE hasn't been doing too bad, but it feels good to be needed, I gave a lot for this company." Stone Cold answered.  
  
"I'm sorry about you and Debra" Scott apologized.  
  
"I still love her to death. Were just too much alike, we bumped heads, and fought sometimes. I'll be the first to admit, I'm not the easiest SOB to live with. I'll always love her. But now that I'm back, it's a new sheet. I get to start over, and you know what that means? Forget the past, and focus on the future." Stone Cold explained.  
  
"You lucky dog!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stone Cold asked in confusion.  
  
"Trish Stratus just smiled right at you when she walked by." Scott replied as Stone Cold looked back. Trish was still walking, she glanced back at them and smiled once more, then continued to walk.  
  
"She was not" Stone Cold insisted trying to hold back a smile, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"You lucky bastard!" Scott laughed.  
  
Trish sat across from the Hurricane  
  
"Holy Herrific Trish! Did you see the Hurricane's match against the Rock tonight?" Hurricane exclaimed.  
  
"No, I missed it, but I heard you were really impressive" Trish smiled.  
  
"Maybe now, people will take me seriously. I beat the Rock! Stone Cold Steve Austin came out during my match and the Rock got distracted." Hurricane explained.  
  
"So, you friends with Stone Cold?" Trish asked  
  
"Yeah, I think he's great. He's a really nice guy. He shook my hand and congratulated me backstage. He said it was a hard fought victory and I deserved it. He said the Hurricane, is way better than the Scorpion King!" Hurricane smiled giving a thumbs up.  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that." Trish smiled returning his thumbs up.  
  
"I have to go" Hurricane admitted "To the Hurricave!" He said as he jumped away. Trish smiled as he left, she then looked back at Stone Cold. For some reason she really wanted to go talk to him. She took her food and walked over to where he and Scott Steiner had been sitting.  
  
"Hey guys, do you have room for one more?" Trish smiled. They both looked over at her and Scott grinned at Stone Cold, who slightly smirked. He couldn't stop thinking about what Scott had said. What if Trish did have a thing for him?  
  
"Sure, we've got room" Stone Cold nodded.  
  
"You two will have to excuse me" Scott smiled at Stone Cold as he stood up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Xtreme-Jewell, DreamLover684, Kyarena, Takersgurl35, Y2J's Princess, Devina1980, HBKSteph and Dee, Jae11, MiniMillenium, dantalath, Diva Chick(Tonya!), Caitlin714, HaRdYcHiCk, and bubbles-extreme-diva for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If you haven't checked out me other stories, which would include: Irresistible Sin, Switched, Femme Fatale, Unexpected, WWE Murder Spree, and WWE Relationships, please do, it would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Preview: Are Stone Cold and Trish becoming friends? How will everyone react? 


	4. Chapter 4

Trish sat across from Stone Cold, she still felt a bit nervous around him, she didn't even want to eat in front of him. Maybe she had developed a bit of a crush on him, but the thought of it going further than that, didn't seem likely.  
  
"So you got screwed tonight?" Stone Cold asked  
  
"What!?" Trish exclaimed. His question came out wrong.  
  
"No, I mean, in your match, Victoria ruining the #1 contender's match." Stone Cold added quickly. She felt so stupid as she slightly blushed.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was so pissed off." Trish admitted "What you did for the Hurricane was really nice" she added.  
  
"He's talented, and he seems like a good kid, but I didn't do it 'for' him. I can't stand the Rock." Stone Cold explained as he chucked his water bottle, looking on as it went into the garbage can. He thought of Hurricane as a "kid" she could only imagine how he seen her. "Where's all the damn beer around this place?" He asked  
  
"There's a really nice bar down the street. I can take you there if you want." Trish offered.  
  
"That sounds pretty good" Stone Cold agreed with a grin. They stood up and walked toward the door just as Terri was entering.  
  
"Hey Trish" She smiled glancing from her to the Rattlesnake.  
  
"Hey Terri, I already ate, were heading out to a bar, if you want you can come." Trish offered. Terri stared at her in shock.  
  
"Trish, I'll meet you outside, I have a black truck, you can't miss it." Stone Cold answered as he walked off.  
  
"I'll be right out." Trish called.  
  
"Your going to a bar with him!" Terri gasped  
  
"Yeah" Trish nodded "I have to go" She insisted as Terri stared at her.  
  
"Trish, be careful, you shouldn't go out alone with him, you don't know him that well, and ." Terri began  
  
"Would you stop!? I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself. I'm tired of hearing what everyone else thinks, you don't even know him Your giving me advice on something you know nothing about. Were just hanging out, were becoming friends. Now, I really have to go, it's rude to just keep him waiting." Trish explained  
  
"Just be careful" Terri sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish walked out of the arena and he was right, his truck wasn't hard to spot at all. She walked around to the passenger seat as he jumped out of the driver's seat. He walked around the truck and opened the door.  
  
"It can be hard to get in." Stone Cold explained as he took her arm and helped her in. She climbed in and he shut the door. He sat back in the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Now where is this place?" Stone Cold asked  
  
"Just a few blocks away, I'll tell you when were there, you can't miss it." Trish answered.  
  
"So, are you much of a beer drinker?" Stone Cold asked  
  
"Oh, I can drink my fair share." Trish admitted with a smirk.  
  
"Think you can keep up?" Stone Cold grinned  
  
"I was just wondering the same thing about you." Trish smiled "Your not the way everyone thinks you are." She admitted.  
  
"Thanks, I think" Stone Cold uttered.  
  
"I mean that in a good way." Trish added.  
  
"Thanks, neither are you, and I mean that in a good way." He grinned.  
  
"There it is!" Trish pointed out the window referring to the bar. He pulled up to the bar and gave it a glance. It was nice on the outside, and it didn't seem like his kind of place. He hopped out of the truck and helped her out.  
  
"I guess we should head in." Stone Cold reasoned as she took his arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Caitlin714, Kanes Mistress, Devina1980, Takersgurl35, Xtreme- Jewell, Sara-Marie, and Dreamlover684 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! And please check out my other stories if you haven't gotten the chance!  
  
Preview: Stone Cold and Trish at a bar together! How will things turn out? 


	5. Chapter 5

The door slammed shut as they entered the bar. Damn, it was a "nice" place! Juts what he had feared. He knew Trish didn't know him very well, but couldn't she just tell this just wasn't him?  
  
"Shit" Stone Cold sighed  
  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked in concern.  
  
"Let's get some drinks" Stone Cold suggested as they walked toward the bar. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad once he had a few drinks in him. He quickly surveyed the place as they approached the bar. The chairs were nice and shiny, they looked brand new, and they even had booths. There was new carpeting, and chandeliers. It looked more like a 5-star restaurant than a bar.  
  
"2 beers please" Trish ordered the bartender.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, I'm gonna have to see some ID." The Bartender insisted. This was so embarrassing! Stone Cold probably already thought of her as a kid, and now she was being IDed? This hadn't happened to her in a long time. She dug through her purse for her ID as Stone Cold continued to examine everything around them. Perhaps, he should have felt ancient after not being asked for his ID, but he was to busy checking out the place. It was so "nice." He shook his head. There were more elderly people there than anything. They were finally given their beers.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Stone Cold asked the bartender as he attempted to serve the beer in a glass. "What? You have a problem with beer bottles?" He asked  
  
"Um, no sir, I just." The bartender began.  
  
"What? Who do you think your calling sir? Wipe that look off your face!" Stone Cold demanded.  
  
"Mr." The bartender began again.  
  
"What?" Stone Cold repeated  
  
"I mean." He tried to explain  
  
"What?" Stone Cold cut him off.  
  
"I." He uttered not knowing how to react. Trish looked on in surprise.  
  
"What?" Stone Cold repeated. The poor kid began to look worn out with frustration and shaken with fear.  
  
"I'm sorry.." The bartender began trying to hand him the bottle.  
  
"What? Sorry? Your gonna let someone intimidate you just like that? Uh ah! Get some balls!" Stone Cold demanded slightly slapping his face as he grabbed the bottle of beer.  
  
"We don't want any trouble here, this is a nice place and we'd like to keep it that way." The bartender uttered fearfully holding the tray in front of him as if to block any unwanted attacks. Stone Cold shook his head. What a little bitch. Trish giggled, she loved it when he did the "what?" thing, she hadn't heard it in so long, and he hadn't done it since he returned, but tonight he seemed to be on a role. A sweet slow song came on and Trish's face lit up.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" Trish asked  
  
"No, you'll never get me to dance, I don't dance, ever. I mean, I barely even dance when I was with Debra, and she tried to drag me onto the dance floor." Stone Cold replied. Trish rolled her eyes. He brought up Debra, so he must have been thinking of her. She wasn't about to give up just like that.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" Trish insisted grabbing his hand.  
  
"No, I don't dance" Stone Cold informed her sternly. Her eyes lost that constant flicker as her smile faded. He could tell he hurt her feelings, but he wasn't too great at the sensitive stuff. She was so sweet, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's nothing personal, I mean, your gorgeous, I just don't dance." Stone Cold explained softly. "Trish, I wanted to go out and let lose and unwind, this just definitely isn't my place." He admitted honestly. She glanced up at him. She had a slight smile, he had called her gorgeous. Sure, she had been called that a thousand times, but it felt different coming from him.  
  
"I kind of figured that. We can call it a bight, if you want." Trish answered as she stood up preparing to leave.  
  
"Call it a night?" Stone Cold asked as he took her hand "No, were still gonna go out, were just gonna do it my way this time." He smiled as he guided her toward the exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DivaChick(Tonya!), Devina1980, anastacia. Y2J's Princess, Xtreme- Jewell, HaRdYcHiCk, Sara-Marie, dintalath, bubbles-extreme-diva, Kanes Mistress, and DreamLover684(I'm glad you like it that much!) for the reviews! Thanks! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Now their going to Stone Cold's "type" of place. What could happen? 


	6. Chapter 6

Stone Cold drove up to a place that looked pretty beaten up, and it wasn't in the best part of town. Trish crinkled her nose, it looked like a biker bar. She was the type of girl that was up for anything and would try anything at least once, but their taste in places to go out and have fun weren't similar. Her choice that night, she had to admit turned out to be pretty boring. Any bar that you could bring your grandparents and children to, wasn't exactly a hotspot. Stone Cold helped Trish out of the truck. The more she thought about it, this did seem like his type of place. Not that he was a redneck, but he was the Rattlesnake, and this seemed like the type of bar that just crawled with trouble.  
  
There were a few bikers. Just as she thought there would be, and of coarse there were other people in the place. Stone Cold ordered two beers as Trish gave the place a glance. It wasn't exactly the nicest place in the world, but it wasn't bad. There were some things she'd have to adjust to though. For one thing, she wasn't dressed for a place like this. She was wearing a slinky, black mini dress. Men stared at the beautiful blonde as she took a sip of her beer. Stone Cold looked around at them cautiously. He never got that many stares when he walked into a bar with Debra, and she was a beautiful woman. For some reason it pissed him off, it almost felt like he didn't want them looking at her, but at the same time she was there with him. He wasn't being jealous, just protective. A girl like her being in a bar like this could be dangerous, some guys just didn't know when to stop, or what the word 'no' meant. With all of this running through his head, he hadn't even noticed her had been staring, until Trish gave him an awkward look.  
  
"Not your type of place, huh?" Stone Cold asked awkwardly not knowing what else to say. He slightly blushed he didn't mean to stare, but he had even noticed it, maybe he was just like the other men in the bar.  
  
"Not really, but neither was the first place, so this is better. It's not that bad. After all, I'm here with Stone Cold Steve Austin, so it should be interesting." Trish smiled. Stone Cold grinned as she said this. She really had been the most welcoming since his return, and he didn't even deserve it. He had never done anything for her, or gone out of his way to be nice to her. He wasn't mean to her or anything but he didn't get a chance to talk to her much because their paths never seemed to cross.  
  
"I promise, I'll make sure you have a good time." Stone Cold promised. She was already having a good time just hanging out with him, but she decided not to say that. It was bad enough half of the WWE seemed to think she had a crush on him, so she didn't want to freak him out.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" As they continued to drink their beers.  
  
"They have Karaoke here." Stone Cold grinned.  
  
"You'll sing, but you won't dance?" Trish laughed  
  
"If I'm drunk enough." Stone Cold joked as he took her hand. "Come on, it'll be fun." He insisted as he pulled her towards the Karaoke stage. A couple of men whistled as they past, and one yelled, "Take it off." Stone Cold nearly started a brawl but Trish pulled him along, she was used to hearing ignorant comments, she tried not to let it faze her.  
  
By the third song, her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. She had never seen anyone mess up the words to any song as much as he did, especially such well-known songs. He had her in tears and she could barely breathe by the time they left the stage.  
  
"Do you do that often?" Trish laughed as they walked back towards the bar.  
  
"What? Make an ass of myself? No, only on the Tuesdays and Thursday s." Stone Cold joked with a grin. They were both loosening up after having a few more drinks, and becoming more comfortable with each other. It was nice not to have any of the other Divas over her shoulder, giving her advice or warning her. She appreciated it, but they didn't know him. They didn't get to see this side of him. All they knew was all the trash talk they heard.  
  
"Well, then I guess I can only go out with you on the Tuesday' s and Thursday' s." Trish laughed, "Today is Monday," She added pretending to walk away, then turning back with a laugh.  
  
"You look really nice tonight." Stone Cold said suddenly. He didn't even know what made him say it, but the words rolled off his tongue. He had been thinking it since they left the arena. "I better stop drinking, I could get myself in trouble." He added with a laugh. She blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Thanks, but how?" Trish smiled  
  
"Cause you can do some pretty crazy thing when you're drunk. Like get ion stage and make an ass out of yourself in front of a bar full of people." Stone Cold explained.  
  
"Well, Mr. Austin, drinking can make you some pretty crazy things. If you can sing, you can dance." Trish began.  
  
"I told you I don't dance." Stone Cold reminded.  
  
"I don't take "no" for an answer, so if you won't dance with me, I guess I'll have to dance by myself." Trish pouted as she climbed on top of the bar. She began to dance and had the attention of every man in the bar. Stone Cold's mouth dropped open and he seemed to have the same drooling problem as the other men.  
  
"I'll dance with you!" One man at the bar offered. Stone Cold glared at him.  
  
"Well, if you won't dance with me.." Trish teased with a smirk at Stone Cold as she climbed down from the bar. He didn't know why, but he already wanted to kill the guy for even asking, if he had to actually watch her dance with him, he didn't know what he'd do.  
  
"She can't dance with you, because she's dancing with me." Stone Cold declared. "You got a problem?" He snapped as the guy scampered off. Trish took his hand in surprise as he led her out to the dance floor. She slipped her arms around his neck and they were inches apart.  
  
"I'll try not to step on your toes." Stone Cold warned  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Trish asked curiously  
  
"I didn't want to get into a fight in front of you." Stone Cold admitted  
  
"I don't think that guy would have tried to start a fight." Trish answered.  
  
"No, I mean, I would have kicked his ass if he danced with you." Stone Cold admitted.  
  
"Oh" Trish blushed moving a bit closer with a smile. She placed her head on his shoulder. This really had turned out to be a great night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure about this place Rock?" Eric Bischoff double-checked as he and the Rock sat at the bar.  
  
"Yeah, trust the Rock, it's great. They have martini's here." The Rock smiled brightly. "The Rock knows you're a martini kind of guy." He added  
  
"I just don't like the look of this place, it has Austin written all over it." Eric cringed with a grunt.  
  
"Your with the Rock now, it's great. Who cares about Austin?" The Rock reassured him. Eric began to place their order with the bartender when the Rock suddenly ripped off his own sunglasses. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"What!?" Eric asked in alert.  
  
"Not what, who!" The Rock informed raising his finger, pointing out what disturbed him. "Austin is here, and it looks like he's got a date." He added. Eric looked around until he finally spotted the Rattlesnake on the dance floor with the beautiful blonde.  
  
"What the hell is Trish Stratus doing with Stone Cold? Is she crazy?!" Eric cried. "I should have known she was that type of girl." He snickered  
  
"Trish's only problem is that she's never had a real man. She needs a man as fine as the Rock. She needs the most electrifying man in all of entertainment. She needs the man that can keep her up all night just thinking about strudel. She needs a superstar! She needs the Rock! I'm about to go solve this problem, watch a real man work." The Rock announced giving a little pelvic thrust.  
  
"Rock are you sure that's such a good idea?" Eric questioned  
  
"Trust the Rock!" The Rock reassured as he made his way out to the dance floor.  
  
He walked right over to Stone Cold and Trish, who didn't even noticed his presence. He pretended to clear his throat rather loudly. Trish lifted her head in a daze and glanced over her shoulder to see the People's Champ. Stone Cold curled his upper lip at the sight of the Rock, who wore a cheesy smile on his face.  
  
"Forget your panties home Austin? Don't you know the man's suppose to lead?" The Rock joked as Stone Cold glared at him. He had been having a good time and he didn't need the Rock to spoil his night. Just as he was about to talk some trash of his own, Trish cut him off.  
  
"Trust me Rock, he's all man." Trish smiled. He couldn't help but grin at her, But the Rock wasn't impressed.  
  
"Real man? No, you've never experience a real man if you think Austin's a real man. I think you need to let the Rock cut in and show the lady what a real man is. I think she's tired of dancing with a little bitch!" The Rock insisted  
  
"A little bitch?" Stone Cold questioned rubbing his chin, beginning to turn away. He suddenly swung at the Rock, and they began to fight. He really didn't want to fight in front of Trish, but the Rock was asking for it. They fought back and forth striking hard blows on each other. Trish quickly jumped back trying to stay out of harms way, as a concerned look crossed her face. Things lead toward the bar, where Austin dominated the Rock.  
  
"Who's the little bitch, now?!" Stone Cold yelled. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he felt to the floor, and Trish let out a loud scream. Eric Bischoff had smashed a beer bottle over his head. The Rock soon got to his feet and used this to his advantage, laying in as many cheap shots as he could. Trish grabbed his arm and screamed for him to stop.  
  
"Hey baby, The Rock is just taking out the trash." The Rock laughed. He grabbed Trish by the waist and pulled her into an unwanted kiss, which she struggled to break free of. The Rock released her and she slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"That's enough! You people need to get out of this bar, we don't tolerate this king of behavior!" The bartender yelled trying to restore some order. The rock slightly chuckled making a few rude comments as he and Eric Bischoff left, satisfied with their actions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish struggled to help keep Stone Cold up as they walked through the parking lot. They stumbled to his truck and he sat on the bumper. She took out a cloth that she had grabbed from the bar before the left, and applied it to his wound as he groaned.  
  
"Don't" Stone Cold cried gently removing her hand.  
  
"You didn't have to fight him, you have nothing to prove." Trish replied softly tracing her hand along his face with the cloth.  
  
"That's not the point. Maybe we should have stayed at your bar." Stone Cold joked with a groan.  
  
"Now what fun would that have been?" Trish laughed "We should call a taxi or something, you shouldn't drive after a blow to the head like that. We should probably get you to the hospital" She admitted.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Stone Cold reasoned as he stumbled to his feet, using her arm for support.  
  
"You just don't know when to give in do you?" Trish smiled looking into his eyes.  
  
"Sometimes." Stone Cold nodded rubbing the back of his head. She lifted her face up and placed a small kiss on his lips. She honestly didn't think anything like this would happen tonight, but the whole night had been unpredictable. He hadn't kissed anyone other than Debra in a long time, and since their divorce he hadn't really been looking for someone. But there was something about Trish. Something special that even he noticed. She slowly moved her face away, it wasn't long, but he didn't actually resist either.  
  
"We should get going." Stone Cold offered  
  
"Are you sure your ok to drive?" Trish asked quietly  
  
"Well, I don't think you could drive my truck." Stone Cold joked  
  
"You'd be surprised" Trish smiled. She didn't know what was going on, but it was nice.  
  
"Your right, I probably would." Stone Cold agreed with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Sara-Marie, Devina1980, Kanes Mistress, Dintalath, Y2J's Princess, Xtreme-Jewell, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. PLESAE READ AND REVIEW! Please check out my other stories if you haven't gotten the chance to!  
  
Preview: What will happen after such an unpredictable night? 


	7. Chapter 7

Trish walked into the Raw arena in a good mood that morning. She still couldn't stop think about last Monday and her night out with Stone Cold Steve Austin. She really wasn't expecting the night to turn out the way it did. She ended up having such a great time. Of coarse there were still the not so great moments of the night from that night. Such as the Rock's rude interruption, and the bar fight. But if she had to pick a favorite moment of the night it would have to be when she kissed him.  
  
When he finally gave in and decided to dance with her was a great moment too, it made her feel special that he didn't just dance with anybody, and she was able to get him out on the floor. But the kiss was definitely the best moment. Lots of people wouldn't consider such a small kiss a big deal, after all plenty of friends gave each other small kisses like that. Perhaps that was why he hadn't made a big deal over it. But somehow it still managed to bring a smile to her face. She remembered feeling excited when she got home, from the evening, and now just reminiscing made her smile. What was wrong with her? Why did she seem to be excited over this? Whatever it was, she liked the feeling, but it scared her at the same time. She just had to figure it out. She never got crushes. It always took her a while to fall for someone, so she could really get to know them, by then it was never a crush.  
  
So, if there was a minor possibility that she was developing feelings for Stone Cold, she knew it wasn't just a crush. But she and Stone Cold were just becoming friends. Just because she enjoyed spending time with him, didn't mean she was in love with him. Maybe she was just stressing over it too much. Whatever happens, happens. She shouldn't dwell on it, she just wished she at least knew how he felt about it. He acted completely platonic, like she was just one of his beer drinking buddies. Maybe he looked at her as just one of the guys and didn't look at her as a girl. It was hard to imagine any guy looking at her as a guy, but sometimes that's what happened when guys and girls were friends.  
  
But then again there were also those moments he managed to say such adorable things. He seemed jealous when other men tried to make a move on her, and he dance with her, something he said he never did. That had to count for something. So, did all of this mean something or did it just mean friendship? Making she was over-thinking this, maybe it was just him being a friend. He just got a divorce and the last thing she needed was for her to pounce on him. She pushed open the Divas locker room door and suddenly all chatting and laughter came to a halt and all eyes were on her. She awkwardly walked past all the other ladies who were gawking at her. She sat down on the bench and opened her locker room door as Terri sat down next to her. The other Divas continued to look at her in silence, then finally began to talk again. Trish tried to ignore it, but finally looked over at Terri, who stared at her wide-eyed with a look of shock.  
  
"What?!" Trish exclaimed finally.  
  
"Did Stone Cold Steve Austin really rape you?!" Terri gasped in concern.  
  
"What!? No of coarse not! Who told you that?" Trish cried. They had only been out together once and rumors were already starting to fly. She couldn't believe this! Him raping her of all things!? Did some people really think he was that bad, that they had to make up awful stories?  
  
"Trish, there's tons of rumors going around about you and Stone Cold." Stacy admitted after hearing the conversation. She looked down at the floor with a guilty frown. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she felt awful. She hated when people talked about her behind her back, and now here Trish was, the center of gossip.  
  
"I heard that one from a couple different people." Terri added.  
  
"Me too. You should really report that. No man should ever force himself on a woman." Molly offered.  
  
"He didn't! He was nothing but a gentleman." Trish insisted.  
  
"Stone Cold Steve Austin, a gentleman? He may be a lot of thing, but a gentleman certainly isn't one of them." Molly stated.  
  
"He didn't try anything, at all. I can't even believe you guys would think that. He's not some horrible monster, he's a nice guy. Nothing like that happened." Trish explained  
  
"She's right. It was actually the opposite. If anyone tried to force themselves on someone it was her." Victoria accused as she heard the ladies talking.  
  
"Excuse me?" Trish questioned cocking an eyebrow. What was that suppose to mean?  
  
"The Rock and Eric Bischoff told everyone what a slut you are. Not that that's anything we all didn't know. So, I guess the slut of the WWE is exactly Stone Cold's type." Victoria sneered.  
  
"Who do you think your calling a slut you crazy bitch?!" Trish snapped shoving Victoria into the lockers. Victoria quickly retaliated shoving Trish just as hard. Trish pounced on her and the other Divas quickly broke up the brawl. Stacy and Terri held back Trish while Molly and Jackie restrained Victoria. Stacy pulled Trish toward the door, as the Canadian beauty continued to glare at Victoria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish tried to calm down as she and Stacy walked down the hall. She was so angry she felt like she was going to snap. How could they have the audacity to talk about her or Stone Cold like that? Who did they think they were? They didn't know anything about what happened and here they were acting as if they had been there!  
  
"Look, Trish, I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions about Stone Cold. I'm sure your right, he probably is a nice guy." Stacy apologized. "He's always been nice to me." She added.  
  
"Thanks Stacy, I would have hung out with him if he wasn't a nice guy. I just wish people would mind their own business. Why do they care who I was with, or what happened? It has nothing to do with them." Trish explained obviously aggravated  
  
"Well, I care because I'm your friend. I don't wanna see you get hurt and I hate hearing people talk about you like this." Stacy admitted  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you understand. So, what else has everyone been saying?" Trish questioned. If people were talking about her, she wanted to know. Not that she cared what they thought, but she wanted to know what was being said.  
  
"Well, other than that one, there's been a couple others. Victoria was right about one thing, The Rock and Eric Bischoff have been spreading some stories and none of it's been good. The Rock said you were all over Stone Cold. He called you a two-dollar ho." Stacy began.  
  
"What!?" Trish cried outraged. "He's just mad because he thinks he's so damn great, and I rejected him." She added furiously.  
  
"They also bragged about how they kicked Stone Cold's ass. Their just talking a lot of trash." Stacy explained  
  
"Yeah, they are, and none of it's true! The only reason Rock got the upper hand on Stone Cold was because Bischoff smashed a beer bottle over Steve's head." Trish corrected  
  
"Another one going around that I heard is that you begged the Rock to be with you, and you begged him to give you stroodle. He said he rejected you, and asked you to stop drooling on his expensive shoes." Stacy went on.  
  
"He tried to make me out to be some pathetic slut?" Trish asked  
  
"You wouldn't believe the rumors that have been circulating." Stacy admitted. "Did I mention the one about you being pregnant?" She asked scrunching her nose.  
  
"I can't believe this" Trish sighed. Suddenly Stone Cold rounded the corner and was walking right toward them. Trish set her eyes on him. The cut on his forehead had almost completely healed up. His eyes were locked on the floor and he seemed to be in a foul mood. Trish wondered if he had heard all the gossip going around about them, and if he was upset. He must have been on his way out to the ring. The closer he got the more quiet things seemed to become. His head shot up and they suddenly had full eye contact. He grinned with a slight nod as he walked past her. A huge smile crossed her face, suddenly she didn't care about those stupid rumors. Stacy stared at her with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Trish smiled  
  
"Trish and Austin sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Stacy began with a smile.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Trish smiled beginning to blush. "It's not like that" She confirmed. Stacy cocked an eyebrow with a sly smile, and a look that said she wasn't buying it.  
  
"Sure, that's what they all say." Stacy nodded.  
  
"Seriously, it's not like that, and it's never gonna be like that. Were just friends." Trish answered firmly in a serious tone. Stacy shrugged and walked ahead of her as Trish struggled to keep from smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish and Stacy walked around the arena about ten minutes more, then finally made their way back to the locker room. They were relieved to find that the other girls have vacated. Trish smiled as Stacy as she sat on the chair and Stacy sat on the couch across from her.  
  
"So, tell me about Scott Steiner." Trish grinned. Stacy blushed sheepishly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Stacy smirked trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Well, you know I'm not the only one who has rumors flying around about them." Trish reminded with a grin.  
  
"He's just a friend. He's really been there for me when Andrew's not. I hate to admit it but Andrew and I seem to be drifting apart. I've been trying so hard to make it work but he makes it impossible." Stacy admitted  
  
"Maybe Scott's the one you should be with after all, he is kind of cute, and a really nice guy." Trish suggested with a smile. Stacy smiled, but before she could reply the locker room door swing open and in walked Scott Steiner.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Trish marveled  
  
"Sorry to barge in ladies, hey Stacy." Scott began shooting a grin at Stacy, who smiled smittenly.  
  
"What's up Scott?" Stacy smiled  
  
"Your never gonna believe what just happened." Scott admitted  
  
"What?" Trish and Stacy both asked in unison.  
  
"Stone Cold Steve Austin just got fired!" Scott exclaimed  
  
"What!?" Trish and Stacy both cried in shock.  
  
"Yeah, Bischoff fired him. He's out of the WWE." Scott answered  
  
"He can't do that! Stone Cold is one of the biggest superstars in the WWE! He can't just fire him!" Trish cried insistently. She could believe this. This couldn't be happening!  
  
"He did. I don't agree with it either. Bischoff doesn't care what's good for the company, all he cares about is being the boss and everyone taking his orders. Obviously there's a lot of guys in the back that aren't willing to kiss his ass, and Stone Cold is one of them." Scott offered. Stacy placed a hand on Trish's shoulder.  
  
"When does he have to leave?" Stacy asked sadly.  
  
"Right now." Scott sighed  
  
"I can't believe this." Trish groaned as she stormed out of the locker room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish ran down the hall. She had to find him before he left, if he hadn't left already. She hated Bischoff! How could he fire Stone Cold!? She really felt like they were becoming friends and now he was gone? She quickly made her way toward the end of the building.  
  
"Stone Cold!" Trish called as she spotted him walked toward the exit with his duffle bag hanging off his shoulder. He turned back to see Trish who was jogging toward him. "You weren't gonna tell me?!" She asked  
  
"I didn't exactly have time, Bischoff is eager to get me out of here. Hence the police escorts" He added referring the guards.  
  
"So, it's true, your really fired?" Trish asked feeling fear creep over her.  
  
"In the words of Kurt Angle, it's true, it's true." Stone Cold confirmed with a slight smirk. "I've never been good with authority." He added. He gave her one last glance and turned back toward the door.  
  
"I don't want you to go!" Trish called. Stone Cold slowly turned back.  
  
"Look at the bright side, all those rumors will die down." Stone Cold grinned trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"I don't care what they think." Trish declared  
  
"I gotta go." Stone Cold smirked as he walked toward the exit and pulled open the door.  
  
"I'll miss you." Trish called feeling anxiety rise in her chest. She wasn't going to say that, but she couldn't help it. She wanted him to at least know, not everyone here wanted him gone, especially not her.  
  
"I'll see you around Stone Cold grinned. The door swung shut and Trish stared at the word "exit" blankly. Whatever had developed between them, even if it was just friendship, was over. She felt herself tearing up. There was no way she was going to cry over this! They hadn't even known each other that well, it's not like she was losing the love of her life. She sniffled and quickly walked back down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stone Cold walked in the parking lot and shook hand with the guys in the crew, who gave him nods of respect. They also appeared to be upset. Stone Cold hopped into his truck and rode off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: HBKSteph and Dee, DreamLover684, Mr Happy, Xtreme-Jewell, Dintalath, DivaChick, Devina1980, Sara_Marie, Jaycee, Y2J's Princess, Kanes Mistress, and Caitlin714. Sorry, I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories, but I've been really busy with SAT's and regents. All of my regents are next week, so I haven't had to time to even write, let alone update. I'll write new chapters to my stories as soon as I can! I can't wait for regents to be over!  
  
Preview: What will happen? Will Trish forget about Stone Cold after his departure, and how will everyone react when he returns with a new role? 


	8. Chapter 8

A few months had past and she could still remember the moment she found out the news. She couldn't believe her ears. She was upset, just like many people were when she found out about Stone Cold being fired. Maybe even more upset. Terri had stumbled into her locker room and babbled about how Linda McMahon had rehired Stone Cold as the new co-General Manager. She had heard about how a lot of people weren't too happy with the way Eric Bischoff had been running things, including her, but that was the last thing she had expected. She had called Stone Cold once since he had left, but her never returned her call. She was happy and excited to know that he was back but it was weird because they hadn't spoken once since his return, or while he was gone. She didn't get it, what had happened to all the fun the had had together? Granted, it was only one night, and it wasn't like they were together in anyway, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. Maybe he had forgotten about it, but it hadn't been that long ago. Since they hadn't spoken maybe she should just forget it, or try to talk to him. After all, it had seemed like they had become friends. But he had ignored her calls, so maybe it was his turn to talk to her. She doubted he thought about it this much. Trish had never spent a lot of time trying to get guys to notice her, and she wasn't about to start now. She knew she was dwelling on it, but it bothered her. She was one of the only people to even bother to try to reach out to him and be a friend.  
  
"Trish?" Stacy called for about the fifth time, finally snapping Trish out of the daze she was in.  
  
"What?" Trish uttered.  
  
"Have you even heard a word I said?" Stacy asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking. What you say?" Trish admitted.  
  
"What am I gonna do? Test has been treating me like crap and now I have to be his slave!" Stacy complained. In the past months, since stone Cold's return, Stacy had broken up with Test and finally started dating Scott Steiner. But after Test faked and injury and cost Scott a match, Stacy became his manager or more like his property once again.  
  
"You shouldn't have put yourself on the line in that match. You know what he's like." Trish reminded.  
  
"But I thought for sure Scott would win. He won the last match when Eric Bischoff out me on the line." Stacy replied.  
  
"Yeah, but you know that Test is a complete jerk, he's a cheater, and that he's conniving. I could go on and on about what a waste of time that guy is, but I don't have the time. Why do you think I got rid of him?" Trish added.  
  
"Well, I can't get rid of him! I'm stuck. He treats me like shit. Her makes me dance like a stripper for his friends, carry his luggage, wipe his sweat, and if that's not bad enough he intentionally let's me get hurt during his matches. He's a complete asshole." Stacy explained. "Plus, I really miss Scott." She added sadly.  
  
"I don't know what to say, why don't you just get him to wrestle Scott again, and put yourself on the line, that's how you got yourself into this mess, maybe that's how to get yourself out" Trish suggested although she did have much more that she could add. Stacy was her friend and she didn't want to call her pathetic or stupid, especially after everything Trish had put herself through with Vince. But Stacy didn't have to take Test's crap. All she had to do was be strong and independent, and stand up for herself. Test had won her "managerial services" that didn't mean she had to be his girlfriend, his slut, his stripper, or his doormat. That only meant she had to manage him. A manager didn't have to put up with any of the things he put her through. That wasn't a manager's job. If she were Stacy, she would have stood up for herself a long time ago.  
  
"I don't know if Test would accept that match." Stacy replied sadly.  
  
"What about the GM's they're the ones that make the matches." Trish suggested.  
  
"Bischoff definitely wouldn't help me and I'm not sure about Stone Cold." Stacy answered. "Didn't you use to be friends with Stone Cold.?" She asked cocking and eyebrow.  
  
"We weren't friends." Trish replied uncomfortably.  
  
"What happened? You use to hang out." Stacy questioned. Maybe if Trish was in good with Austin, she could get him to help out Stacy.  
  
"We only hung out once. I don't know what to say about Test. You either stand up to him, or put up with it, it's your choice." Trish offered as she stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Probably back to my hotel room." Trish answered grabbing her duffle bag. There was suddenly a knock on the locker room door and Test came barging in.  
  
"Hey Trish." Test smiled. Trish rolled her eyes in disgust. "Come on Stacy, it's time to go." He demanded. Stacy frowned sadly as she stood up. He handed her his heavy luggage, which she could barely lift off the floor.  
  
"Nice to see that chivalry is still alive." Trish snickered sarcastically. Test shot her a dirty look.  
  
"By the way, I invited a couple of the guys back to the hotel, this time you'll be giving them free lap dances." Test laughed with an evil smile. Stacy groaned with depression. Trish had never seen her this sad. She was usually happy and perky, it was almost impossible to catch her without a smile, now she never smiled. Stacy attempted to drag the luggage across the floor. She opened door and continued to pull the baggage.  
  
"Excuse me?" Test called clearing his throat. Stacy couldn't believe it, he actually expected her to hold the door open for him. She held it and he walked into the hall with a cocky smile. Trish looked on in shock, he treated her like dirt, but what was more shocking was that Stacy actually did what he said. She walked down the hall in the opposite direction of Stacy and Test. She walked confidently as she caught a couple of the crew guys checking her out. As she continued to walk she spotted Scott Steiner, Lillian Garcia, and Stone Cold having a conversation. She stood a couple feet away from them. She contemplated turning back around and then continued walking. Why should she walk the other way, it's not like she was trying to avoid them right? Lillian soon spotted her and ran down the hall. Scott Steiner and Stone Cold both gave Trish a quick glance as Lillian departed. Trish stopped in her tracks as Lillian motioned toward her. The tow had been good friends for a long time.  
  
"Hey Trish. Stone Cold just invited me and Scott Steiner out for some drinks, you wanna come along?" Lillian offered.  
  
"Since when do you hang out with Stone Cold?" Trish asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"We don't really hang out that much but we became friends after we sang and drank a beer together. We went out last weekend, he's a really nice guy. Kind of cute too." Lillian admitted. Trish remembered saying the same things about him. She wondered if Lillian had feelings for him. She said they had went out, but was it a date?  
  
"Do you like him?" Trish asked secretly hoping she didn't. Stone Cold suddenly called for Lillian to hurry.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. Do you wanna come or not?" Lillian asked.  
  
"I'm getting thirsty." Stone Cold called.  
  
"When are you not thirsty?" Scott smirked. "Hurry up, you know how he gets when he's thirsty." He joked with a sly grin.  
  
"Um, sure." Trish nodded with a sigh. Both ladies walked toward the men.  
  
"Now, there's for of us going." Lillian announced.  
  
"Cool." Stone Cold nodded slightly looking at Trish.  
  
"The more freaks the better." Scott smiled.  
  
"What the hell are we waiting for? I'm thirsty." Stone Cold smiled leading the way down the hall. Trish looked to Lillian from Stone Cold. She wasn't sure if this would be a fun night or not, but it would definitely be awkward. They made their way out into the parking all, and they all climbed into Stone Cold's truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Sara-Marie, Devina1980, Caitlin714, TanB(thanks for all the compliments and your friendship, I'm glad you like it!) Dintalath, bubbles- extreme-diva, Stuffed Bears a/ Sugar Cookie, Y2J's Princess, Xtreme Jewell, and Constructions for the reviews. I'm so glad you all like the story and I hope you like it even more each chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also, I'd appreciate it if you guys would check out my other stories if you haven't yet. I just updated Divas, so please check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview: Does Lillian like Stone Cold? What will happen at the bar? Do Trish and Stone Cold like each other? Why haven't they talked? Will they become friends again? What will happen next? 


	9. Chapter 9

They had all been drinking, but at first Trish didn't really say much.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lillian whispered.  
  
"Nothing, its just...the idea of you and Stone Cold is kind of weird." Trish answered.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard any of the rumors about us." Lillian admitted.  
  
"There are rumors?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, stupid ones, like about the night we sang and drank together. People made jokes that he was trying to get me drunk to get in my pants." Lillian explained.  
  
"I don't know why people can't just mind their own business." Trish sighed.  
  
"I know, like when the rumors were flying about you two." Lillian laughed.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, come on, you and Stone Cold? He just doesn't seem like your type, and you don't really seem like his." Lillian explained.  
  
"I could say the same about you." Trish admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He's just a cool guy to hang out with. I don't know if there's anything else." Lillian answered.  
  
"What about RVD?" Trish asked.  
  
"Shh...." Lillian warned.  
  
"Sorry, but I thought you had a crush on him. I mean, that's what you told me." Trish whispered.  
  
"I know, he's so cute and nice, and he always seems like he's flirting with me but that's as far as it goes." Lillian offered.  
  
"Maybe if you told him..." Trish began. Stone Cold and Scott suddenly approached with drinks.  
  
"Hope were not interrupting anything." Stone Cold said as he sat down.  
  
"Oh! I'm going to do karaoke!" Lillian exclaimed.  
  
"Hold on, we can do a duet." Stone Cold called as he followed her. Trish rolled her eyes and drank the whole glass of beer as fast as she could.  
  
"Damn, you can drink." Scott exclaimed.  
  
"I don't usually chug it down, but tonight is different." Trish replied.  
  
"How's Stacy?" Scott asked.  
  
"She's stuck with Test, how do you think she is?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Not for long." Scott smiled confidently. "So, what's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" Trish questioned.  
  
"You said tonight was different." Scott reminded. "I think my ears are gonna bleed." He joked referring to Stone Cold's singing.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to get another drink." Trish replied. As she walked away, Lillian and Stone Cold reapproched. Trish walked up to the bar and ordered a shot. The bartender served her the shot and she drank it down.  
  
"Trish Stratus!" She heard a familiar and unpleasant voice call. She turned to her side to see Eric Bischoff.  
  
"Eric." Trish muttered in disgust.  
  
"Trish, relax. Maybe if you're really nice I'll give you a women's title shot." Eric smiled, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Trish cringed.  
  
"Don't forget whose boss." Eric threatened with a determined look on his face.  
  
"Does there seem to be a problem here?" Stone Cold asked as he approached.  
  
"Nope, no problem. I'll see you later." Eric promised as he backed away.  
  
"Are you ok?" Stone Cold asked. Trish looked at him in surprise. This was the first time her had spoken directly to her all night.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. A lot of jerks tend to hit on me." Trish answered.  
  
"I noticed." Stone Cold nodded. "Were fixin' to play a game of pool, you wanna play?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Trish nodded. They made their way over to the pool table, where Lillian and Scott had already been waiting.  
  
"What took so long?" Lillian asked.  
  
"She's a drunk, I couldn't pull her away from the bar." Stone Cold joked.  
  
"That's rich coming from you." Trish laughed.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a drunk, I'm a drinker." Stone Cold smirked.  
  
"What's the difference?" Scott laughed. They began playing pool and Stone Cold was doing the best so far.  
  
"Don't hold your stick like that." Stone Cold suggested as he began to show Lillian how to do it. Trish found herself annoyed by this. She didn't usually get jealous but for some reason it was really irritating her.  
  
"I'm sick of this, let's play darts." Scott suggested. Trish sighed with relief. If she had to hear Lillian giggle one more time she swore she would have gone nuts.  
  
"We just started playing." Lillian reasoned. Trish and Scott had already been making their way to the dartboard and Stone Cold and Lillian soon followed. They began to play.  
  
"Why does it seem like I'm hitting everywhere but the dartboard? I even hit someone's glass." Trish began to complain.  
  
"Maybe you're not throwing it right." Scott suggested. ""Here, try it like this." He added, as he helped her throw the dart. Trish began to smile and touch him flirtaciously. She could feel Stone Cold's eyes on her and she was trying to make him jealous. She wasn't sure if it was working, or not. Stone Cold looked on in annoyance.  
  
"Well, at least that time it hit the dartboard." Trish shrugged. "I love this song, do you wanna dance." She asked suddenly when a fast song began to play.  
  
"Sure." Scott replied taking her hand. They hit the dance floor and Stone Cold and Lillian looked on.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" Lillian asked.  
  
"No, I don't really dance." Stone Cold replied looking at Scott and Trish.  
  
"You'll sing, but you don't dance?" Lillian asked repeating the same thing Trish had said.  
  
"I don't wanna dance." Stone Cold answered simply.  
  
"Trish was surprised that we hang out." Lillian replied changing the subject.  
  
"Really?" Stone Cold questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Lillian nodded.  
  
"I didn't know she and Scott hung out either." Stone Cold admitted.  
  
"I don't think they really do. I think he want to be with Stacy." Lillian explained. Scott and Trish reproached.  
  
"It's getting late and we all have work tomorrow." Scott reminded.  
  
"He's probably right." Lillian agreed.  
  
"You ready to leave?" Stone Cold asked.  
  
"I don't really care." Trish shrugged.  
  
"Ok then, let's go." Stone Cold nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all climbed into the truck and it turned out that Trish and Stone Cold were the only ones staying in the same hotel. Lillian was staying with some friends that were in town, and Scott needed to be dropped back off at the arena to pick up his rental car, and take care of some business. They dropped off Scott first, and next that would be dropping off Lillian. Lillian hugged Trish goodbye, and kissed Stone Cold on the cheek, which managed to further irritate Trish. Lillian was her friend! What the hell was wrong with her? If Lillian and Stone Cold really liked each other than, she should be happy for her. She didn't know why she continued to keep feeling this way, but she needed to forget about it. She and Stone Cold were just friends and barely even that. Lillian got out of the truck, and waved as they drove off. Now it was just the two of them, sitting silently driving down the gloomy road. Stone Cold began to whistle and tap the dashboard with his fingers. Maybe he was nervous, or just bored. She found herself trying to think of something to say to break the silence. But she knew what she wanted to say, she had wanted to say it all night. He must have felt the same awkward tension because he soon reached to turn the radio on. He didn't owe her an explanation, but she wanted one.  
  
"Any particular station you wanna hear?" Stone Cold asked.  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Trish asked finally. The question had been plaguing her and she deserved to know.  
  
"When?" Stone Cold asked, as if he didn't recall.  
  
"After you were fired? It was sort like we had become friends, remember? I was really upset when you lost your job, and figured you could use some someone. I called to see if you were ok, to be a friend and see if you needed some support. You never even called me back. Then, when you came back you didn't say a word to me." Trish explained relieved to finally have it all off her chest.  
  
"I didn't want your pity, and when you came back it's not like I was trying to avoid you. I was just busy." Stone Cold explained.  
  
"Pity? It's not called pity, it's called friendship. I know your busy but it wouldn't have killed you to say hi." Trish reasoned.  
  
"Hi." Stone Cold grinned looking over at her. She smiled, it was hard to stay mad at him. "I'm sorry ok? And I don't normally apologize for anything." He admitted.  
  
"I think we were becoming good friends, maybe we still can be." Trish offered. "So, do you like Lillian?" She asked.  
  
"What makes you ask?" Stone Cold questioned.  
  
"There are rumors, and you two seem pretty close." Trish admitted.  
  
"We both know about how rumors are. Were just friends." Stone Cold answered. "I'm still thirty. Let's go to another bar." He offered.  
  
"You don't really drink as much as you say you do, do you?" Trish asked with a smirk cocking an eyebrow. He looked at her with a grin as if the answer should be obvious.  
  
"Ok, maybe I exaggerated by one drink." Stone Cold joked. The drove to another bar and it was already late. She'd probably be sorry in the morning but it was worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: TanyB, Devina1980, Xtreme-Jewell, Dani64, and Samantha20 for the reviews! PLEASE read and review. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would check out my other stories and updates as well! THANKS!  
  
Preview: Mmm.What's going to happen? Are Trish and Stone Cold friends again? How will Lillian feel if they become close? Will Lillian and Trish fight? Do Trish and Stone Cold both have feelings for each other? All that and more, plus more twists and turns! SO KEEP READING!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Trish walked over to the table of food in the cafeteria where all the WWE superstars were eating lunch. She began to pick at the food and noticed Stone Cold heading toward her with a grin as she looked up. She motioned toward him with a smile, and put her arms around his neck. His hand rested on her waist as they shared a passionate kiss. The whole room was stunned. Lillian has been talking to Lita when suddenly she looked over and their Trish was kissing her man! Lillian charged toward her and speared her to the ground.  
  
"You're supposed to be my friend! You knew how I felt about Steve!" Lillian growled as she pulled Trish's hair. Stone Cold shrugged, popped open a can of beer, and began to drink as he watched the catfight escalate. Trish rolled over on top of Lillian and began to fight back. Both ladies got to their feet; then Lillian grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes off of someone's tray and chucked it at Trish. Trish let out a cream, and retaliated by throwing a handful of spaghetti at Lillian. Lillian charged at Trish, slid her across the table, then dropped her to the floor, leaving Trish covered in a variety of different food. Trish groaned, as Lillian walked over to Stone Cold and took a fresh can of beer out of his hand. She enjoyed a sip of the beer, before pouring it over Trish's head. She crushed the can and threw it to the floor. Trish wiped her face and began to cry, while Lillian walked back over to Stone Cold and placed her arms around him.  
  
"Sorry, Trish. But he's mine!" Lillian declared as she pulled Stone Cold in an intense kiss. Trish began to cry harder as she struggled to stand up on the slippery floor, then slipped and fell hard on her ass. The entire cafeteria erupted with laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish woke up with a start and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. She hated that damn alarm clock. What a nightmare! She and one of her best friend's fighting over a guy? She was glad it was just a dream, a really bad dream, but nonetheless just a dream. But what if something like that ever really did happen? Would Lillian really turn on her that easily? No, of coarse she wouldn't, they were practically best friends, inseparable. But then again they had never been in a situation where they both liked the same guy before either. And what about Stone Cold? How could he just drop one of them so easily, and then go with the other? It was just a dream she kept trying to remind herself but he was the Rattlesnake. Enough guys had hurt her in her time, and he was called the Rattlesnake for nothing. Why was this dream bothering her so much? She decied to just shrug it off and get dressed. Besides just because you dream something doesn't mean it's going to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish entered the Raw arena and many of the other superstars had already arrived. She spotted RVD in the hall talking to Tommy Dreamer on her way to the Divas locker room. She bit her lower lip and contemplated what she should do. She had never really hung out with Rob, but she knew he was cool, and she knew that Lillian had always had a bit of a crush on him. Maybe if RVD knew how she felt they could get together. It felt like she was trying to pawn Lillian off just top get her away from Stone Cold, which was selfish. She had promised Lillian she wouldn't say anything to anyone, especially not to him. Plus, Lillian told her that she may like Stone Cold. There are tons of guys out there so maybe she should just let Lillian have Stone Cold. She didn't want to lose her friend, and was it really worth ruining a good friendship? But even if she didn't want to admit it no matter how hard she continued to fight it, the more she hung out with Stone Cold they more she felt like she was falling for him. She didn't know if she could just let go of this feeling, it was even harder to control when she was around him She wondered if Stone Cold felt it too. Well, there was no harm in trying to find out what RVD thought of Lillian right? She was done thinking about it, she made up her mind. She approached RVD with a smile.  
  
"Hey guys." Trish smiled.  
  
"Hey, Trish." RVD nodded.  
  
"Hey" Tommy echoed.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Rob do you have a second?" Trish asked.  
  
"A second? RVD always has a second for a beautiful woman." RVD grinned.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Tommy smirked. He turned and walked down the hall.  
  
"Good, because that actually sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." Trish began  
  
"What, beautiful women? Cool." RVD smiled.  
  
"Not exactly. Just one in particular actually. Do you have a girlfriend or anything?" Trish asked.  
  
"No, I'm single, why? Wait a second, Trish are you trying to ask me what I think you trying to ask me?" RVD replied cocking an eyebrow. Just as he said this Trish spotted Lillian heading toward them and quickly panicked. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Um, what do you think I'm trying to ask?" Trish questioned staring the direction of Lillian who was getting closer.  
  
"You have a crush on me don't you?" RVD grinned. Trish's eyes widened.  
  
"Me?!" Trish cried.  
  
"Yeah, you. Who else?" RVD asked.  
  
"Hey guys." Lillian smiled. "What you talking about?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Um, Rob can we continue this conversation later?" Trish asked. Great! As if thing weren't complicated enough, now RVD, she was the one that liked him!  
  
"Yeah, whatever, that's cool." RVD nodded. "I gotta go, talk to you later, and I'll see you in the ring." He grinned touching Lillian's arm as he walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lillian questioned smiling.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Trish smiled.  
  
"Since when do you talk to RVD?" Lillian asked curiously.  
  
"We talk sometimes. I talk to all the superstars and crew. What can I say? I'm friendly." Trish offered with a smile as they began to walk.  
  
"So, where are you headed?" Lillian inquired.  
  
"The Divas locker room to get dressed and ready." Trish answered.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get ready for the show too. I'll see you later." Lillian explained as she headed down the hall in the opposite direction, and Trish entered the Divas locker room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish had already put on her ring gear and began tying her boots.  
  
"Scott Steiner seemed like such a nice guy, I thought he treated you well." Trish admitted to Stacy who had sadly been explaining her situation to Trish.  
  
"He was at first, but then when I cost him that match he turned on me." Stacy frowned.  
  
"Sweetie, you should have never gotten involved in that match." Trish reasoned. "but that still gives him no right to lay his hands on you, him and Test for the matter." She added.  
  
"It's too bad you're not the Dutchess of Dudleyville anymore." Lita offered jumping into the conversation. "The Dudleyz definitely would have protected you from them." She nodded.  
  
"I miss being the Dutchess of Dudleyville, honestly I'd rather be with anyone than be with these two jerks." Stacy admitted sadly. Test suddenly burst into the Divas locker room along with Scott.  
  
"Come on Stacy! I said you could get changed, not sit in here and chat." Test snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know she wasn't aloud to talk to her friends." Trish snickered.  
  
Nobody asked you, she's my property and she does what I tell her too. That includes who she can speak too. Let's go Stacy! You know, I don't think it's a good idea for you to get dressed in the Divas locker room anymore. I think now you're restricted to our locker room." Test demanded grabbing her and ripping her out of the room.  
  
"What an asshole." Trish shook her head.  
  
"Poor thing." Terri agreed regarding Stacy. Trish stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lita asked cocking a curious eyebrow.  
  
"No where, just have some things to take care of." Trish explained.  
  
"Like what? Your not on your way to see Stone Cold now are you?" Terri smirked.  
  
"What makes you ask?" Trish smiled.  
  
"You two do seem like your getting pretty close." Lita added.  
  
"Yeah, well he seems pretty close with Lillian too, just be careful sweetie. You don't wanna get hurt." Terri advised.  
  
"Stone Cold and I are just friends." Trish insisted. "So, there's no way I could get hurt." She added.  
  
"So, you don't care if he hooks up with Lillian?" Lita questioned. Trish smiled slightly faded into a grin. She had already asked herself this question a dozen times, and no matter how much she denied it she knew it would bother her.  
  
"If they were happy together, then I'd be happy for them." Trish answered which wasn't completely a lie. It would bother her, but she'd try her best to be happy for them, because that's how she would want a friend to be. "I'll see you guys later!" She added as she left the locker room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey" Trish smiled as she entered Stone Cold's office. One her way to Stone Cold's office, she had run into a happy, bubbly Stacy Keibler, who had been saved from Test and Scott by Mick Foley. She was extremely happy for her. She couldn't believe what jackasses those guys were. They actually expected Stacy to kiss their asses. It reminded her of when Vince demanded she join the Kiss My Ass club, and she was also fortunate enough to be saved, only she was saved by the Rock. As soon as she spotted Stacy she thought for sure she would be questioned on why she was going to see Stone Cold, but Stacy hadn't even seemed to notice.  
  
"Hey, Trish. What's up?" Stone Cold asked.  
  
"Just thought I'd drop by and say hi." Trish answered.  
  
"That's cool, I was actually on my way to see you." Stone Cold admitted.  
  
"Really, about what?" Trish inquired.  
  
"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something after the show, like go to a bar or something." Stone Cold replied. She could feel herself holding back a smile as she thought of asking him if he was asking her on a date, but she quickly shook the thought from her head.  
  
"I don't know. I'm pretty busy. I have a couple of boyfriends who are really taking up my time." Trish joked.  
  
"Oh really? Well just give me their phone numbers and I'll take care of that." Stone Cold grinned.  
  
"You know, I had a really weird dream last night." Trish shared as she moved closer to him. "Well, I guess weird dream isn't really the word, more like horrible nightmare." She corrected.  
  
"What was it about?" Stone cold asked.  
  
"Um, I got into a fight with a really good friend over a guy. There was a food fight, I was humiliated, and he chose her." Trish explained leaving out a lot of the details like that fact that he was the guy and Lillian was the good friend.  
  
"Ouch, that is a nightmare but at least it's not real. It wasn't even realistic." Stone Cold answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish replied.  
  
"Come on, a guy picking another woman over you? He must have been crazy, or gay." Stone Cold grinned. She couldn't help but smile as she felt herself moving closer. She couldn't tell if he was moving too but she could feel the space between them becoming smaller. His face was inches from hers. She could feel her heart pounding.  
  
"Hey!" Lillian called as she entered the room with a smile. Trish and Stone Cold both jumped back with a start. "What's going on?" She asked curiously with an odd look.  
  
"Actually, I was just going. I have tons of things to do." Trish said quickly a bit flustered. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. "I'll see you guys later." She added as she quickly exited the room.  
  
"See you later." Lillian responded.  
  
"Bye, Trish." Stone Cold called.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lillian asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: MutantXHottie, Xtreme-Jewell, Devina1980, TanB(What's up girl!?), and Samantha20 for the review! Please check out my other stories when you get the chance, I recently updated Divas so please check it out! THANKS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Preview: Sorry, You'll have to wait and see!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lillian entered the Diva's locker room taking a seat next to Trish. Trish looked up from her Women's title which she had been admiring, and gave her a smile. She noticed Lillian's serious expression, she looked as if she had something important to say but didn't quite know how to began.

"What's up?" Trish asked curiously. Lillian stood up clasping her hands together and letting out a sigh.

"It's crazy how many cuts they've made to the Women's division, or to the roster in general." Lillian remarked.

"Yeah, now Molly, Vicky and I are the only active female wrestlers, and of coarse Lita but she's injured. I'm sure the Women's division will be fine." Trish reassured trying to stay positive. "Is that really what you came in here to talk about?" She asked with the raise of an eyebrow sensing there was something more.

"We've been friends for a long time. When your really good friend's with someone you can practically finish each other's sentences. You know when there's something wrong and your not afraid to confide in each other. You can even tell when they like someone. I'd like to think we're that close." Lillian explained with a warm smile.

"Of coarse we are." Trish smiled. She was afraid Lillian was finally going to confess she had feelings for Stone Cold. She and Lillian had both been friends with Stone Cold for a while now and neither had tried to take it passed friendship or even admitted too feeling anything more. Trish and Stone Cold had numerous exchanges of flirty banter over the past few months, but that had been it.

"We've both hung out with Stone Cold, and a while ago you asked me if I had feelings for him." Lillian reminded.

"I remember." Trish nodded uncomfortably. She had a feeling she really didn't want to hear what Lillian was about to say. Why did have to like the same guy as one of her friends? Seriously, could her luck get any worse?

"Trish, look at me. We've been good friends for a long time and I would never want to lose that. No man is worth a friendship. I mean, you even knew I had a crush on RVD before I told you. We've always been able to read each other." Lillian explained sincerely.

"I feel exactly the same way. If you have feelings for Stone Cold you should go for it." Trish answered.

"Trish, I know you like him." Lillian laughed.

"What?" Trish uttered in surprise.

"I can tell, it's like a best friend's 6th sense. You have this sparkle in your eyes whenever he's around. It's actually very adorable." Lillian cooed batting her eyelashes. "Plus, you blush even at the mention of his name, your blushing right now." She giggled. Trish's cheeks burned turning a light shade of pink. She was right.

"I do not have a..." Trish began to protest.

"Don't even deny it Stratus. Remember I can tell, it's the 6th sense." Lillian smiled.

"Alright, fine. I like him!" Trish confessed covering her face with her hands. She really wasn't used to having this reaction over a guy. Trish Stratus, blushing, or maybe even a bit shy over a guy? Who would have thought?

"I know!" Lillian exclaimed with a laugh. It was so obvious.

"How long have you known?" Trish exclaimed.

"Long enough." Lillian smirked.

"But what about you? Don't you have feelings for him?" Trish questioned.

"No, I only like him as a friend." Lillian assured her.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked. "Because I would never want to ruin our friendship or make you feel awkward if Stone Cold and I ever did become more than friends." She added.

"I'm positive. Trish, you know I wouldn't lie to you. So, now I'm telling you to go for it." Lillian smiled.

"But I don't even know if Stone Cold feels the same." Trish reminded with a frown.

"First of all, he'd be an idiot not to, I mean I'd seriously have to give him a good slap. I've seen the way he looks at you Trish, and that's not the way you look at a friend. I think your the only person who's ever made that guy blush." Lillian smirked.

"He's so cute." Trish gushed with a giggle. It felt so good to be able to finally talk to someone about this. It was such a relief to know Lillian didn't have feelings for Stone Cold.

"Oh my God, you like Stone Cold!" Lillian squealed. "So, when are you gonna tell him?" She inquired.

"I don't know..." Trish answered with a look of uncertainty.

"You have to tell him!" Lillian cried.

"Well, what about you? Do you still like RVD?" Trish asked biting her lower lip.

"I don't know. You tell me." Lillian smiled.

"My best friend's 6th sense says yes!" Trish beamed. "Two women as gorgeous as us should not be swooning over guys. We should be making them swoon! I mean, you and RVD should already be together by now. He really needs to get a clue." She complained.

"I have an idea. I can talk to Stone Cold to see how he feels about you, and you can talk to RVD to see how he feels about me." Lillian suggested. "But first, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." She continued as she and Trish exited the Women's locker room.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Trish and Lillian made their way towards the cafeteria when they were stopped by a whiny cackle.

"Well, if it isn't the slut of Raw." Dawn Marie laughed.

"Does that make you the slut of Smackdown?" Trish snickered.

"Trish isn't a slut!" Lillian interrupted.

"Oh, how sweet, standing up for your girlfriend and all." Dawn Marie sneered. She slapped Lillian across the face, who stumbled back in surprise. Trish got in Dawn Marie's face and Dawn pushed her. Trish returned with an even harder shove.

"You know, what's even more embarrassing is that your chasing after as has-been that doesn't even want you! He's the Rattlesnake, Trish. He's gonna use you and make you look like a fool!" Dawn Marie snapped.

"You don't know anything about him!" Trish snickered.

"How pathetic, your actually in love...Well Trish, I personally can't wait to see you get your heart ripped out of your chest. How will everyone else react when they find out? I mean this could hurt your reputation. It's common knowledge your a slut and all, but come on, Stone Cold Steve Austin and Trish Stratus? What do you wanna be his 9th wife?" Dawn Marie laughed wickedly with a mocking smile. Trish was fuming now, and she was just about ready to knock this bitch's head off.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Stone Cold Steve Austin called as he approached. "Trish, Lillian..." He nodded. "...Dawn Marie." He added gruffly.

"Actually, Trish was just confessing that she's completely in love with you." Dawn Marie smiled as Trish's mouth dropped open. "She's really rather pathetic." She smirked in amusement. Trish looked to the ground, blushing shamefully. This really wasn't the way she wanted Stone Cold to find out about the way she felt.

"Pathetic? Do you know who your talking to? Your talking to the 6-time WWE Women's Champion! This woman has accomplished more than any other woman in sports entertainment. She's the Diva of the Decade for cryin out loud." Stone Cold exclaimed. "Let me ask you something. "How many times have you been Women's Champion? How many times have you been Babe Of The Year? How many times have you been on the cover of a WWE publication?" He questioned. Dawn Marie's mouth dropped open and for the first time she was stunned silent. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"So, no I don't think she's pathetic. I actually think she's very sexy." Stone Cold grinned gently hooking Trish's chin with his finger. A smirk played across her face. "I'll see you ladies later." He added walking off. Trish lips curled into a smile and her heart fluttered as she watched him leave. He certainly did have a nice ass. Trish shook those thoughts from her head and returned her attention to Dawn Marie.

"She's not worth it, let's just go." Trish smiled referring to Lillian.

"Not yet." Lillian answered walking right up to Dawn Marie and slapping her. Lillian turned and began to walk away and just as Dawn Marie lunged forth in attack-mode, Trish caught her with a hard clothesline.

"And that's why I'm the Women's Champion." Trish grinned. Trish and Lillian walked away leaving a very angry Dawn Marie on the floor.

"This isn't over!" Dawn Marie declared yelling at the top of her lungs.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"So, not only did Stone Cold stand up for you, but he called you sexy." Lillian gushed. "Whoa, ok. That's weird." She uttered suddenly distracted by the vision before her. Lita was sitting on Kane's lap and they seemed to be laughing.

"They are married." Trish shrugged.

"Yeah...but, she used to hate him. I don't know, it's just kind of weird." Lillian explained.

"I don't think so. I mean some might find them unconventional, but I think their good for each other." Trish offered.

"That's funny, kind of like you and Stone Cold. A bit unconventional but perfect for each other. I mean your both smart, funny, sarcastic, talented, charismatic..." Lillian continued.

"There he is." Trish interrupted. Stone Cold stood across the room talking with Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit.

"You should go talk to him." Lillian urged.

"What should I say?" Trish asked.

"I don't know...you could thank him." Lillian suggested. Trish gave her one last glance and without one word began walking towards the group of men. When she finally approached them she mustered all of her confidence and a smile played across her face.

"Excuse me, boys." Trish interrupted.

"Hey, Trish." Shawn, Randy and Chris seemed to respond at the same time. Stone Cold offered her a nod.

"I just came over here to talk to Stone Cold." Trish explained.

"Should we leave you two alone?" HBK asked.

"No, that won't be necessary." Trish answered turning her attention to the Rattlesnake. "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me the way you did." She smiled. To everyone's surprise She placed a quick kiss on Stone Cold's lips and walked off with a smile. The other guys whistled loudly while Stone Cold looked on in surprise.

When Trish re-approached Lillain she wore a huge smile.

"You kissed him! What did he say?" Lillian asked.

"He didn't really have time to react." Trish admitted with a smirk. "After we eat, I'm going to talk to RVD and get the two of you together once and for all." She declared.

"Trish, I don't know. I think if he liked me he would have went for it by now." Lillian frowned.

"He'd be an idiot not to like you and I'd have to slap him if he felt otherwise. Where's the confident Lillian Garcia I know? Trish asked playfully.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Trish had been looking for RVD all over. He had been injured recently but she had heard that he was backstage at tonight's show. She really wanted to talk with him. Not only to see if he was interested in Lillian but to make sure he knew Lillian liked him. She was afraid he might still think she herself liked him. Trish walked further down the hall and her face scrunched in confusion. She could have sworn she heard noises coming from a nearby closet. Why would anyone be in a closet? Trish pulled open the door and her jaw practically dropped to the floor. Molly Holly and Christian were making out. They were literally all over each other. If she hadn't seen it herself she would have never believed it. Molly and Christian broke apart in horror as soon as the door opened.

"You said no one would find us!" Molly whispered with a scowl to Christian.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry..." Trish laughed hysterically.

"This isn't...we weren't...he forced himself on me!" Molly stammered frantically.

"Hey! Did not!" Christian cried. Trish laughed harder, this was too funny. Maybe Molly wasn't as innocent as everyone thought. Trish was now laughing so hard she was holding her stomach.

"Oh, shut up! You like Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Molly snapped.

"She does!" Christian cried as Molly stormed off in a huff. "Molly wait up!" He called running after her.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**A/N: I'd like to encourage all of you to check out my other stories, you may like them and it would be greatly appreciated. Remember to review! Reviews equals more updates! ;) Sorry, I haven't been able to update in a while. First I was busy and I had slight writer's block(gone now, woohoo!) and then I was sidetracked by another one of my stories that I have been focusing on because it as received such a great response. **

**Thanks to: Devina1980**, **Mistress Martin**(Glad you liked it and thanks for reading!), **TanyB**(oh, thanks. ;) I'm glad I still have you hooked and I hope like this chapter.), **icebabecharlotte-619chesterfreak**, **MutantXHottie**(glad you like their scenes ;). thanks) **ExtremeSkittles**(no worries, the story has not been stopped! lol. Hope you like the update.)

**Preview:** Will RVD or Stone Cold ever find out the way Lillian or Trish feel? More importantly, will they feel the same? Are Molly and Christian a couple! Will Dawn Marie be anymore trouble?

_**WRITIE :):)**_


End file.
